Unrealized Desires
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Kabuto likes Orochimaru, but Orochimaru thinks nothing of it. Eventually, conflict arises...can they make it through? SummeryBad, StoryGood! Please R
1. Awakened Desires

So, I started this story awhile back, and never got around to putting it up, well here it is, I'll have the next chapter done soon, hope you enjoy! p.s. Rated M for later chapters.But for now you wait. Haha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been raining for three days now..." Orochimaru sighed. Although he loved the rain, it was boring for him lately. "Ugh...I need something to DO!"  
"Gomen nasai, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said "If there's anything I can do, just let me know."  
"Hmm..." thought Orochimaru. "Kabuto, come here." Kabuto walked towards Orochimaru with a smile of satisfaction. He loved to please his master. In less than a moments time, Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto's arm with a force that took even Kabuto time to register. Orochimaru pulled Kabuto's face close to his, and kissed him. Just a quick kiss before pushing Kabuto away, and standing up to leave. Kabuto was speechless. He couldn't think, he couldn't even move. It was totally unreal. He just stood there blushing , as Orochimaru smirked and walked out.  
After a few minuets, Kabuto regained somposure, and tryed to assess the situation. "I've never seen that side of Orochimaru -sama" he thought. After all, Kabuto was like a pet to Orochimaru. To be used, or abused, as his master's will. There was no way Orochimaru thought of Kabuto that way, he was just well, bored. But even though he knew this, Kabuto couldn't stop from lying to himself, and thinking that he was "special" to Orochimaru. He wanted to keep this warm feeling in his chest, even if it would end up hurting him later. He was ready for the consequences.  
"I haven't seen Orochimaru for almost four hours. I wonder what he's up to." Kabuto thought. He walked by his masters room, only to find him changing. "He has such a nice figure" he thought naughtily. It wasn't long before Orochimaru, being the sannin that he is, noticed the peeping tom staring at him naked.  
"Kabuto, get in here" he said as he slipped on his nighttime kimono. Kabuto gulped at the punishment he was about to recieve. "Why were you watching me change, Kabuto? Do you want to want to die THAT badly?!" Kabuto tore his eyes off of Orochimaru and looked down at the floor.  
"G-Gomen kidasai, Orochimaru-sama" Orochimaru smirked.  
"Close your eyes Kabuto." Kabuto jumped at the cold hands that wrapped around his waist. His eyes jetted open, and he looked up at Orochimaru. He opened his mouth to say something, but Orochimaru had already sealed his lips with a kiss. He teased Kabuto's bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance, and Kabuto quickly allowed Orochimaru to dominate his mouth. The sannin pulled Kabuto closer, and the medic-nin moaned softly while having Orochimaru control him. Before he could realize it had happened, a huge stinging sensation met with Kabuto, as Orochimaru backhanded him across the face. Kabuto crashed to the floor, and slammed his shoulder into a shelf, slicing it open. Kabuto shreiked in pain as Orochimaru picked him up by the flesh of the new wound. "Never forget your place" Orochimaru said as he walked out of the room, leaving Kabuto to the pain of the wound on his shoulder, and the pain in his heart.


	2. Painful Desires

Yay, Part II is finally finished! Not much OroKabu goodness in this one, but, patience is always rewarded threefold, eh? Hope you like it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kabuto..." Orochimaru thought as he fiddled through numerous papers scattered across his desk. It was time for his monthly checkup. Even though Kabuto was the medic-Nin, Orochimaru liked to see how well his subordinates were improving from time to time. He called Tayuya, instructing her to immediately send Kabuto to his room.

"Damn snake ordering me around all the time..." She mumbled once she thought she was out of earshot. Her words were quickly responded to.

"What was that, Tayuya?"

"N-Nothing, Orochimaru-Sama..." She said nervously as she sprinted the remaining distance towards the stairway leading to Kabuto's room. She knocked on the door, and walked in, without permission. "Kabuto-San?" He was sitting on his bed, staring out into the dark night, as if in a transe. "_I've never seen him like this_" She thought. "Oy, Kabuto-San, snap out of it!" She approached him, and out of instinct he quickly pulled out a kunai and it was at her throat in an instant.

"What do you want?" He said softly. The annoyed tone of voice, contrary to his usual sarcastic one, was very unnerving.

"Well, uh, Orochimaru-Sama wanted to see you, about a check up...or something like that..." She had stupidly left her flute in her bedroom, not thinking it neccesary, and she was now trembling in the hands of her masters right-hand man.

Kabuto cringed at the words. "_A check-up? Not now. I can't." _He dropped his arm from Tayuya's thoat, and stared into nothing. He turned his attention to the floor, and sighed, as he disappeared to see his master.

_"He looked almost sad..." _She thought as she scampered back to the solitude of her room, to practice more melodies.

Kabuto knocked on the door, unaware of what the future held.

"Come in." The familiar voice echoed through the large, quiet room. Kabuto entered, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"You wanted to see me, Orochimaru-Sama? Only the moonlight streaming through the large window lit the room, creating a very intimidating atmosphere. Under normal circumstances, Kabuto was immune, but...

"Your checkup...did you forget it was today?" He smirked as he turned around towards the teen. "Kabuto."

The boy nodded and removed his shirt. "Kabuto?!" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he recognized the wound on the boys shoulder. The one he had given him a few days back. "Kabuto, why haven't you healed that yet?!" He was silent. "KABUTO, ANSWER ME!" He yelled, in frustration.

"...I wanted to remember...my place." He said quietly. A silent tear streaked down his face, reflecting the moonlight and making it excrutiatingly visible, contrary to Kabuto's wishes.

"Leave...Now."

"O-Orochimaru-Sama"

"Get out. out, Out OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!!" He was practically screaming by the time Kabuto slinked out of the room.

The medic-Nin shut the door, in time to hear an array of items crash loudly onto the floor. He thought it best to get away quickly, so he ran back to his room, cursing himself the whole way. He ran past the sound five, not caring at the moment what they thought of him. Or what anyone thought of him, for the record. Orochimaru hated him, so what did it matter anymore?

"GRAAA!" Orochimau was in a sudden fit of rage, but he wasn't really sure why. Seeing Kabuto like that, made him incredibly angry. If someone else had hurt his partner like that, he would have killed him upon sight, but... "_Why should I feel sorry? He deserved it! I needed to distinguish our roles_..." He thought. But another voice in his head told him, "_You hurt him... he was crying. Why did you do that to him?" _"Damnit..." Orochimaru laid his head in his hands, and tried to think, but the voices were too distracting, like he couldn't tell right from wrong anymore...like he himself was...hurt."

It was a sleepless night for the both of them, but Orochimaru was snapped out of his thoughts when a knock was heard. "Orochimaru-Sama?" It was Kidoumaru. He didn't want to see Kidomaru right now. He just wanted to be alone."I've got the mission reports, like you asked, Orochimaru-Sama."

"Get out, Kidomaru."

"H-Hai..." "Geez, what's with him, anyways? Kabuto-San as well, they've both been acting strange this last few days... I'll go talk to him, I suppose." He descended the stairs to Kabuto's room, knocked on the door, and entered the teen's room. "Kabuto-San? I need to talk to you."

"Go away. I hate you." He spat.

"What's your problem man?" He went up to the medic, and saw that his face was stained with tears. "K-Kabuto-San?!! What the--" Kabuto's voice cracked, and he turned to Kidoumaru.

"I said, get---out..." Kabuto began to tremble and he put his face in his arms.

"Kabuto-San..." Kidoumaru had never seen him like this. He looked like a child, well, moreso than he was. "What's happening to you?"

"O-Orochimaru-Sama...he...he hates me." Kabuto broke down sobbing into the spiders arms. Orochimaru, meanwhile, was upstairs, helplessly listening to his subordinates cries, covering his ears to try to block it out. It hurt him too much, inside... to listen.


	3. Forced Desires

Geez it's been awhile... Well I wrote about 5 other things for this chapter, but I finally went with this one, cause it was taking too long, so sorry. Anyways, I might get slapped for this chapter, but whatever...enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kidoumaru had always envied Kabuto. His position, how close he was to Orochimaru-sama. This was a perfect opportunity to take it all away. "Well Kabuto, it was all your fault..." He spoke smoothly, and unhurried.

"W-what?"

"It's your fault Orochimaru hates you. I don't know what you did, but it must ave been pretty stupid. But you are young; young stupid Kabuto.

Kabuto sobbed harder. ' It was my fault. Why was I so stupid?' He thought, putting his face in his arms.

"So what do you do now?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Get out of here." Came a voice from the doorway, Sakkon. Kidoumaru smirked. This was too easy. "Leave. Nobody wants you hereanyways. Not even your own parents wanted you. Only Orochimaru-sama did, and now you went and made him hate you. He hates you, Kabuto."

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" He yelled, and snagged a kunai from its holster. He jumped up, and sliced it neatly into Sakkon's arm.

"Damnit!" He hissed in pain, and landed a punch to Kabuto's face, sending his glasses flying across the floor. Kidoumaru took the opportunity to crush them.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Kabuto yelled, as he jumped up, aiming for Kidoumaru's neck with the kunai. Kidoumaru lunged forward, and threw his fist into Kabuto's gut, making him spit up blood, and knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Sakkon grabbed Kabuto by the arms, and threw him back onto the bed. Kidoumaru quickly shot web, to restrain the boys arms to the bedposts. Normally, Kabuto could have evaded such an easy trap but, in his currrent state of mind...

Kidoumaru climbed on top of the teen, pinning him to the bed.

"You're sick." Sakkon smirked. "I'll be in my room." He silently left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, where was I?" Kidoumaru turned back to his not-so-willing uke. He picked up the kunai that the boy had used on him, and ran it up his shirt, neatly cutting it in half.He saw the wound on Kabuto's shoulder, probably from Orochimaru. He smirked, and lowered his mouth down to Kabuto's chest, but was interrupted.

"Don't fucking touch me." Kabuto spat angrily.

"My my...you don't understand your position, do you?" He held the kunai to Kabuto's throat, and smiled, when he cringed. "See? Now I think you're beginning to understand! You should have been so reasonable from the start, Kabu-Chan. He ran his tongue up Kabuto's neck, and bit down hard.

Kabuto winced in pain, as he felt the spider licking up the blood trickling down to his shoulder.

Kidoumaru moved down, and swirled his tongue around the boy's nipple, until it reached its full pertness. He looked up, and saw Kabuto, not crying, but close to it. "My, Kabuto...you don't look very happy. We'll have to fix that, now wont we?" He reached, and slowly slid down Kabuto's pants, grabbing hold of his member.

"Nnn...no..." Kabuto moaned.

"Kabuto...are you a virgin?" Kidoumaru mocked. Kabuto turned his face away from the spider. "You ARE aren't you! Wow, that just makes it so much better..." He wrapped his hand around it, and slid it up and down. Slow, then faster, then slow again, as if teasing the boy.

"P-please..ah..stop" Kabuto felt so helpless.

"Haha, you're so innocent. What if I were to take that away, the only part of you that isn't completely filthy..." Kidoumaru slid his own pants down, and gave his memebr a few srtrokes, for show. "Suck." He commanded.

Kabuto shut his eyes tight. 'This can't be happening, it's just a dream, only a dream...' He was awakened from his so called "dream" by the tip of a kunai at his throat yet again.

"You want to disobey me? You have choices...but I can't ensure your safety if you make the wrong one. He smirked, as he held his member closer to Kabuto's mouth.

Kabuto swallowed his pride, and took it into his mouth. It was disgusting, revolting, but he wanted to get it over with. Kidoumaru bucked his hips, which caused Kabuto to choke and cough, and only sent shivers up Kidoumaru.

"See, there you go...Nnn ah"

Hearing the spiders moans made Kabuto want to puke. Finally, Kidoumaru spilt into Kabuto's mouth. Kabuto gagged, and spit it all over the floor. He didn't want that spiders seed inside his mouth, ever. He didn't ever even want to think about it.

"Ha. Not bad...for a vigin. But that won't be the case for long..." He lowered himself to Kabuto's downstairs, and prepared to put himself in.

"No...Kidoumaru NO!"

"Shut up." He smacked Kabuto across the face, but that didn't stop him.

"NO NO OROCHIMARU SAMA HELP ME!!!!" Kabuto screamed. He didn't want to die, but it was better than losing his virginity to this spider bastard. This was the first time in his life that Kabuto had panicked. Helplessly panicked. "I'M SO SORRY OROCHIMARU PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

"Shit." Kidoumaru pulled up his pants, and ran out of the room, only to find himself face to face with his master.

"Kidoumaru..."

"O-Orochimaru-sama...I was just..."

Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Kidoumaru's neck in an instant. He tightened it, like a cobra, blocking the spider's windpipe.

"N-no, please..." Kidoumaru managed to get out.

He had stopped moving, and ORochimaru threw him against the wall, and shoved a sword through his lung, just in case. "How DARE you touch him!" He walked into the room to see Kabuto. Naked, crying Kabuto.

"I-I'm so sorry O-Orochimaru -Sama..." He choked.

"Shhh. It's alright." He took a pill out of his pocket, and gave it to Kabuto. "Swallow this." Kabuto did as he was told, and quickly fell asleep. Orochimaru undid Kidoumaru's web, and brought him up to the master bedroom- Orochimaru's room, as well as got him washed and dressed. Orochimaru laid him down on the bed, as a few tears fell down his face. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Oh Kabuto...This is all my fault..." He laid his head onto the boys chest, and cried himself to sleep.


	4. Healing Desires

Hey all, I'm finally back! There's really no excuse for putting this off for so long, sorry ; anyways, I've been in a major writing mood, and I already have the next chapter started, so that should be up within the next few days...I don't own Naruto or anything like that.

--

Kabuto woke up the next morning, feeling utterly nauseous. He rolled over slowly, and grabbed at his head. How long had he been asleep? He tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry, he found himself unable. Water, he needed to find some water. He stood up, and became aware of the summer kimono he had been dressed in sometime the night before. He gagged as he remembered the things that had happened the night previous, and wondered what had become of Orochimaru after the incident. He walked into his master's bathroom, and looked in the mirror; he looked atrocious. Kabuto turned the knob that said cold, and cupped his hands together, drinking the sink water to relieve his dehydration. He splashed some of the water on his face, and used the towel beside him to wash up. He wasn't sure how Orochimaru felt about him at this point, but he didn't want to look his worst. Stopping the water, he opened the drawer below him, and pulled out a hairbrush. After his hair regained its usual luster, he pulled it back into a ponytail, and walked out of the bathroom. Kabuto furrowed his brow as he eyed a note that had been left on the bed where he had previously been laying, along with a summer yukata. He slowly picked up the note, and smiled when he realized it was from Orochimaru.

"_Kabuto. This past night was…very unfortunate. I've taken care of everything, so there's no need to worry about it happening again. Perhaps I can make it up to you by taking you to the summer festival? I know you've always wanted to go…Meet me at the fountain just outside the village at 5:00 sharp. And Kabuto, don't be late." –Orochimaru_

Kabuto's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 'The summer festival? With Orochimaru-sama?!' he thought excitedly. He picked up the yukata that had been left for him, and was stunned. It was a midnight blue in color, with hand embroidered green leaf outlines that looked like they were falling down the fabric; it was amazingly beautiful. Kabuto's mouth hung wide open as he looked up and down the amazing clothing. It looked mega expensive, and he knew that this wouldn't fit Orochimaru-sama… There's no way Orochimaru would spend this much money just for him…would he? Kabuto looked at the clock. It was two, and it would take an hour to get to the fountain if he walked… He decided to get ready in advance; after all you never know what might happen. Better safe than sorry right? Kabuto smiled gleefully; he was about to have a date with his master, what more could he ask for? Wait…was this a date? He wondered. 'Have to wait and see I suppose…' He smiled. At least Orochimaru wasn't mad at him anymore, which in itself could keep him happy for days. Kabuto wrapped the cotton sash around himself, along with the obi belt. He looked in the mirror and frowned. Something didn't look quite right. He pulled the elastic out of his hair, and let his silver locks flow. That was better. After a bit more making up, Kabuto sat on the bed and went over the events that had happened the past few days. Precious few of them were good, but he liked to get a good understanding on things before going out and doing things. He looked over at the clock; it was 4:15 already?! Kabuto jumped off the bed, and quickly slipped on some brown sandals. He flew out the door, and ran down the street; he hoped he wouldn't be late…

Orochimaru eyed his watch. It was 5:12 already. What was taking Kabuto so long? He wouldn't pass up this opportunity, he had been asking Orochimaru if he could go to the festival for years, and now finally was his chance. Orochimaru leaned his back against the wall. He had dressed up in a yukata as well, but his was jet black, with a jade dragon carefully embroidered around him. He left his hair as usual, and wore simple brown sandals. Orochimaru smirked as he eyed a silver haired teen running up the hill towards him. He had worn the clothes that he had left for him, and they fit him quite well. Better had, or he would've sent Jiroubou after the tailor. Orochimaru stood high above the panting Kabuto before him. "You're late, Kabuto-kun"

Kabuto huffed and puffed. "I-I'm sorry Orochimaru-Sama. I was attacked by ninjas from another village and well of course I defeated them but…I'm really sorry."

Orochimaru crossed his arms firmly. "Well that is too bad but point is, you're still late." He eyed Kabuto, who met his gaze sadly. He probably thought that Orochimaru was going to make them go home. No, he wasn't going to be that cruel…he had something else in mind. "You owe me something, Kabuto."

"Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto questioned. What did he mean?

"You'll find out in due time, Kabuto. For now, let's go to the festival." He saw Kabuto's eyes light up as they walked over the hill, and saw all the ongoing before them. 'He must be excited…after all, this is his first festival.' He thought in quiet amusement of seeing his subordinate act so childish.

Kabuto couldn't keep his eyes in one place. Everywhere he looked, there was something interesting. It was nothing like boring Konoha, or the village hidden in sound. Everything was a lot louder, and busier than he was used to. People bumped into the two, often getting themselves spine tingling glances from Orochimaru, but Kabuto didn't mind. He liked the crowded environment, much unlike the feelings of his master.

"This place, there's way too many stupid people. I could just take out all of them with a single jutsu…" Orochimaru grumbled to himself.

"What was that, Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked, only half paying attention. His eyes were caught on a game to the side.

"Nothing of your concern, Kabuto…why don't you go try that game over there?" Orochimaru took a few coins from his pocket, and handed them to the teen.

Kabuto's eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas; he gladly accepted the money, and took Orochimaru's hand. "C'mon lets go play together, Orochimaru-Sama!"

Orochimaru hesitated. He didn't like playing games, unless it was with people's lives. In a bustling place like this, he didn't want to do anything that required anyone to take any notice of him. "Kabuto I don't care for-"It was too late. They were already at the stand, and Kabuto had asked the man how the game worked.

"Ho ho ho, you look like a fine young man! I'll tell you how to play this game, and since I like you, you can play for free, how about that?"



Kabuto beamed. Everyone was so nice and considerate here. Usually that disgusted him, but right now he was excited about his free game.

"Now, what you gotta do is throw these rings at those stakes. If you can get three of them on a stake, you win a prize? Got that? Ho ho ho." The man handed Kabuto five rings, and stood back out of the way.

Orochimaru smirked.' Kabuto's got this in the bag.'

As Orochimaru predicted, Kabuto landed all 5 rings, much to the amazement of the man.

"Orochimaru-Sama I did it!" Kabuto yelled gleefully.

"Now you get to pick out a prize Kabuto-kun. Choose wisely."

Kabuto eyed the prize rack, and finally chose a small hand fan. He didn't really have much use for any of the prizes, but that was the best there was. It matched his yukata too, so it wasn't too bad.

Orochimaru spoke up, trying to draw Kabuto's attention away from all the fun and games. "Kabuto, the fireworks are going to be starting soon, let's go find a place to sit."

"Fireworks? There are fireworks here?!" Kabuto's smile couldn't have been any wider. He had never been to see the fireworks. He went on a lot of missions, so he got to go to any different places, but he never got to do anything like this. The day was going amazingly, almost as if to make up for the previous week.

Orochimaru shook his head. Kabuto was acting just like a child. He didn't really mind at the moment though, he had to admit that it was mildly fun spending time with Kabuto like this.

The two of them found a spot on a hill behind some trees that nobody else had bothered to search for, so they had a spot all to themselves.

"Orochimaru-Sama…" Kabuto said quietly.

"Yes Kabuto?"

"Thank you for bringing me here. I really appreciate it." He sat back and placed the palms of his hands behind him. "I know it's only a one time thing but, being with you like this, it's really nice." As Kabuto finished his sentence, a bunch of fireworks started all exploding in the sky consecutively. Every one that blew up slew colors across the sky, lighting up the whole festival on its own.

Orochimaru looked over. Instead of the large, childish smile that he had expected to be there, Kabuto had a nice, warm smile. The kind of smile that people had after they had experienced something truly magical. Orochimaru was surprised, but relatively glad that Kabuto had calmed down. He seemed more like his old self this way. Orochimaru reached his arm around, and placed it around Kabuto's waist.



Kabuto snapped out of his trance, and realized what had happened. Still confused, but happy, he snuggled in close to Orochimaru, and looked towards the sky. It was indeed a magical night, and he'd remember forever.

Orochimaru watched the fireworks dance across the sky. Although he would never admit it, he thought they were really amazing. Occasionally the pyros setting them off would use their chakra to manipulate the explosives to form shapes and forms. Stars and waves blasted through the quiet night, penetrating the air with loud, crackling booms. Orochimaru looked over towards his companion, and spoke his name. "Kabuto."

Kabuto looked over, curious as to why Orochimaru had interrupted the show. "Yeah?"

Orochimaru used his free hand to lift Kabuto's chin, and pull him into a kiss. He pulled away, and looked at the teen, awaiting a reaction.

Inside, Kabuto freaked out. 'He kissed me! Orochimaru-Sama just kissed me!' he thought frantically. "Umm…Orochimaru-Sama…" Kabuto's face was brushed with a tint of pink.

"Kabuto…I really care about you. For once in my life, I was scared last night…don't you ever let something like that happen to you again."

Kabuto's eyes widened. 'Orochimaru was SCARED?! For ME?!' Kabuto swallowed, and continued looking into his masters concerned eyes; they were unlike any he had ever seen before.

Orochimaru smirked, and leaned in towards the silver haired teen. He captured him in a kiss again, but more passionately this time. He moved his tongue into the others mouth, and flicked his against Kabuto's.

Kabuto kissed back, exploring the inner caverns of Orochimaru's mouth as he had always dreamed of doing. He moved his arms around Orochimaru's head, and wrapped his fingers through his master's hair.

Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto around the back, and put his other arms underneath the teens legs, and picked him up bridal style, breaking the kiss. "Let's go back to the village now, to pick up where we left off. Remember, you still owe me." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Kabuto nodded, he was excited and nervous at the same time. He knew one thing for sure… it was going to be an interesting night.

--

Yay finally almost to the OroKabu goodness! It took awhile to find a nice place to put it, so be looking forward to it kay?


End file.
